Jayliam Rose
Jayliam Rose is the son of Amelia and Richard Rose, both werewolves. When he was only 5 years old, his family was living in Brumdale town, which is near a big forest. Jay was able to turn into a werewolf at fullmoon but not for long because he was still very young. He stayed at home after he had turned back to his human form, and was with his pregnant mother who wasn't turning due to the pregnancy. His little sister Tatum was born soon. Jay loved playing with her and gave her his toys. One night on a fullmoon, when Jay was 8 and had just turned into a wolf,something happened. He gave into his instincts and run far into the forest to see the moon from a better angle. When he was back few hours later, he saw that the front door was open. Inside,his parents were lying lifeless on the ground and his little sister was missing. His uncle Remus Lupin took him home to take care of him. Lexie was his little sister now. Jay loved her so much and always looked after her,as if she really was his sister. As the years went on, Jay started plotting revenge against those who murdered his parents and kidnapped Tatum. He went back to his old house and looked for traces or leads to something more, to something that could help him find the perpetrator. He only found out that it was vampires who did it. One day, Jay offered Lexie to go with him and find those vampires. She followed him and together they went through many forests to find werewolf packs who could help them find the vampires. It was a tough thing to do,as there were many bloodthirsty vampires around the country. But then the name Diggory came up. Jay wanted to know more and so he found another pack nearby their house. The cousins and the pack attacked the Diggory's but only he and Lexie survived. Jay didn't give up even when Peter told him to stay away from the house. When they came back, the same happened to their new pack. Only Jay and Lexie survived again. this time Diggory gave him some answers and the cousins traveled with William and Cedric to find out more. Later,when he found Tatum, she was not exactly what he thought she would be. She was a hybrid,and an evil one,as well. She was killed by William for their own protection. Jay forgave him later in the story. The cousins and Diggory started living together. It wasn't easy for Jay to do that because he was used to kill vampires,not live with them. But after a while they became friends. Until Gloria came. Jay didn't fancy having Lexie's old friend around even though he knew she liked him. She was the reason he was really pissed off at times but eventually he grew on her and thought of her as a friend, not an enemy. When he heard about Lexie's death, Jay couldn't hold back and attacked the palace. He tried to kill Mariana but Charles stopped him. After that Jay returned to the forest living on his own,until the ghost Lexie became undead with the help of Khalida. The cousins were living together again. He started being more polite, more outgoing and he even smiled more. He wasn't angry at the vampires or anyone anymore,as long as his 'sister' Lexie was around. And when Clotilde went to them because she knew they were relatives, Jay became friends with Count Dracula. ]] The wolf showed his new softer side to Roxanne Ozera and he was joking around with her from the beginning. Now they are very good friends and like very much the company of each other. Later, they went to live in a small cottage house in the woods together and then got married. Soon after the couple had their first child - Camellia Rose. Jay took great care of his family and loved playing with his daughter. When her werewolf abilities showed up, he went out in the forest to run with her in a wolf form or just play around. He and Roxie taught Cammy about the important things in life leaving out the things a normal princess would do. The three of them had lots of peace and quiet until the couple had a second child on the way. It is predicted by William that it will be a boy.Category:Characters